Simplemente no Era un Sueño
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Un acogedor sueño antes del auge de la tormenta... . Esto es un enlace con Lo que me Trae el Viento. Pareja... la misma, ¡ItaTema! ¡Cap. 29! ItaTema ·
1. Al Regresar

_**Al Regresar**_

De nuevo desperté con el miedo de que cuando llegase mi hermano hubiese desaparecido nuevamente, es mi miedo continuo cada vez que salgo en una nueva misión, pensar que quizás cuando regresé me encuentre con su ausencia. Los demás miembros del equipo estaban extenuados y yo no era menos, aquella misión había sido más complicada de lo normal, era la primera misión de rango A desde hacía mucho tiempo y se notaba la diferencia de estar acostumbrados a las de rango D que solíamos realizar. Era algo que me molestaba, yo temiendo encontrarme con que me falta la persona que en un tiempo más temía y ahora amo como a pocas más.

El lugar en que acampamos antes de atravesar el desierto de vuelta a la aldea se encontraba cerca de una cascada, era un buen lugar donde descansar y reponer agua para el trayecto. Era estupendo poder meter los pies en el agua o mojarte la cara con el agua fresca pero fue extraño lo que ese lugar me hizo, la primera vez que entre en contacto con esa agua pude ver en su superficie unos ojos carmesí, una persona de apariencia azulada, a un joven de pelo anaranjado, me estuve preguntando quienes eran, dos de ellos me resultaban muy familiares, pero era difícil recordar a alguien cuando apenas los has visto y cuando has estado en contacto con millares de personas. Sin embargo le resultaban particularmente familiares, pero decidió olvidar el tema, pronto alcanzarían los límites del desierto lo que anunciaba una llegada temprana a Sunagakure.

Estaba siendo entretenida esa misión, nos encontrábamos comparando las funciones que tubo cada uno en ella para ir agilizando lo del informe, nos acabamos durmiendo demasiado tarde, Matsuri se quedó a cargo de la primera guardia por lo que los otros descansaban tranquilos, sin embargo, para mí, ese sueño no tubo nada de tranquilo, había algo difícil en aquel sueño, estaba dentro de lo que más odiaba, me encontraba rodeada de seres que mataría sin dudar si los tuviera delante y sin embargo había tres de ellos que tenían algo diferente, se removía inconscientemente, se encontraba sumida en aquel sueño intranquilo como si realmente lo estuviese viviendo en esos momentos.

Matsuri la miró al oír movimientos y encontró algo completamente imposible de creer, vio en su maestra lágrimas, sus labios rogaban porque alguien permaneciese a su lado, "Shu", Matsuri no sabía quién debía de ser ese / esa "Shu", pero parecía importarle bastante a su maestra y de repente Matsuri dio un leve salto en el sitio al verla incorporarse algo temblorosa apartando la mirada de su maestra al instante.

Temari se secó unas lágrimas que no entendía, notó su cuerpo temblar ligeramente sin saber el porqué, miró a los demás y se los encontró durmiendo placidamente y a la castaña observando el cielo de espaldas a ella. La observó unos segundos y se acercó cubriéndola con una manta y sentándose a su lado – Puedes descansar Matsuri, yo me encargo de la guardia, es mejor que descanses – Matsuri la observó e hizo caso, se retiró donde los demás y se tumbo de espaldas a su maestra, sentía que había presenciado algo que no debía de haber presenciado, la vulnerabilidad de una mujer que jamás podía mostrarla y que nunca lo haría delante de nadie.


	2. Shu

"_**Shu"…**_

La noche pasaba tranquila, no se oía nada extraño, nada preocupante hasta que el sol empezó a aparecer, unas voces se percibían muy débilmente, temari se giró a observar a sus compañeros quienes se habían levantado sigilosamente ante aquello, un movimiento con la cabeza y cada uno se encontraba en posición, en poco alcanzarían ese punto y podrían saber de quién se trataba. En mi interior notaba como mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza, golpeándome el pecho, esas voces… ¿Quiénes eran? ¿De qué las conocía? Entonces pude oír, algo parecido a unas claves identificadoras, "Minami" y "Shu", no lo pensó, justo en el momento que por la mente de Matsuri cruzaban ambos nombres su maestra salía de su escondite mostrándose en el punto en que aparecerían ordenando a los demás que permaneciesen en su lugar.

Miró hacia el lugar donde se oían con mayor claridad las voces y de repente los vislumbró, unas ropas negras con estampados de nubes rojas, unos anillos en las manos y la peculiar arma de uno de ellos. La imagen vista en el agua se plasmó en su mente identificándolos, sin embargo faltaba algo para confirmarlo, pero estaba segura de que eran ellos.

Ninguno de los dos había prestado demasiado atención a su entorno topándose con la rubia en mitad de su camino – Vaya, una kunoichi de la arena… ¿sola? – El más alto la miraba detenidamente observando el equipo que llevaba, mientras el otro alzó un poco la vista mostrando su típica mirada carmesí. El rostro de la kunoichi reflejaba odio y sorpresa - ¿Qué hacéis en los lindes de Sunagakure? No hay más jinchuurikis aquí – El moreno hizo una mueca, el viento definitivamente le traía algo – No nos interesa tener que matarte a ti o a cualquier otro miembro de tu equipo, Kaze – El más alto miró a su compañero de soslayo y de nuevo a la rubia, ¿Kaze? ¿Esa kunoichi era ELLA?

Los miembros del equipo se mostraron, todos con sus armas listas dispuestos a atacar – "Shu"… - Inconscientemente temari lo había nombrado, de un modo que él conocía, que lo había tentado tantas veces a poseer sus labios, él la observó, en sus ojos un brillo se había hecho presente y en los de ella se había desvanecido – Marchaos de aquí, continuad vuestro camino – Indicando a su equipo que bajase las armas, de algún modo sabía que no les atacarían y el tal "Minami" lo notó - ¿Sabes que podemos mataros a todos en menos de un minuto? – Lo decía con una sonrisa sarcástica igual a la que la rubia le mostró – No subestimes aquello que no conoces "Minami" – "Minami" la observaba, manteniéndose a su vez atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de los otros – Lo mismo te digo chiquilla – Parecía un reto entre ambos, un reto en el que ningún otro se atrevía a entrar, todos excepto él – Continuaremos nuestro camino sin matar a nadie… Pero con una condición, el líder del equipo deberá acompañarnos hasta que traspasemos la frontera, es decir del otro lado del desierto que tenemos delante – Lo decía serio, sin apartar la vista de ella, era tan real, quizás no fuese un sueño, al menos no del todo. Temari lo observó detenidamente, directamente a los ojos escrutando en ellos, algo de lo que el más alto notó, la técnica de su compañero no estaba en ella – De acuerdo, matsuri, te quedas a cargo del equipo, daréis el informe de la misión al kazekage y le diréis que yo e ido a Konoha a visitar a… A Nara Shikamaru – Sus ojos no abandonaban los del Uchiha, su decisión había sido tomada, sentía que por alguna extraña razón a ella no le harían nada y era un modo de asegurarse que a los otros tampoco.


	3. Solos

_**Solos**_

Se sentía realmente estúpida, se encontraba entre dos de los miembros que más odiaba, se encontraba frente a frente con aquellos que destruyeron todo lo que amaba y sin embargo se encontraba tranquila en su presencia, ¿por qué? Era algo que no comprendía y sin embargo ahí estaba, observando a ambos como si hubiese compartido mucho tiempo con ellos, como dos viejos amigos que vuelve a encontrarse.

"Minami" era el que encabezaba el grupo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, algo le mosqueaba y bastante - ¿Por qué nos acompañas? – Temari lo miró traspasándolo, como si ahí no hubiese nada – Confirmar que pasáis de largo de aquí – Observándola desde atrás, como si viese una ilusión demasiado real – Se supone que un shinobi nunca ha de desobedecer a su superior, ¿no? – Temari gira avanzando de espaldas para poder verlo – Una regla muy absurda, hay ocasiones en las que esas reglas hay que saltárselas, y este, es uno de esos casos – Ambos la miraron, "Minami" estaba extremadamente preocupado, esa kunoichi era muy parecida ala chica que le había descrito su compañero, demasiado parecida para su gusto.

Ahora era ella quien iba en cabeza, cada uno estaba metido en su propio caos mental, un caos que parecía desvanecerse y al instante volver a renacer. Un ave Fénix de pensamientos y preocupaciones, desvaneciéndose para reaparecer más fuertes. Ella tenía miedo a esa sensación de tranquilidad, "Minami" a que el sueño de su compañero no fue sólo eso y, "Shu", miedo a que ella no fuese quien tan seguro estaba de que era.

"Minami" notaba que de ahí sobraba, que su compañero ansiaba probar si eran la misma chica o no, pero ella no dejaba de prestar atención a los movimientos de ambos, su gran enigma era como conseguir separarse de ambos, aunque el asunto fue muy fácil, él tomaría otra ruta haciendo creer a la kunoichi que tiene que ir a otro lugar diferente que el de su compañero. Algo sencillo si no contaba que le iba tocar encargarse del bunshin de la kunoichi que lo acompañaría hasta la frontera, bueno, era eso o aguantar luego más callado de lo normal a su compañero y, eso, solía ser un coñazo.

Temari lo observó alejarse junto a su bunshin unos instantes antes de girarse a "Shu" – Bien, ¿continuamos… "Shu"? – Lo observaba impaciente, deseando seguir el trayecto pero él parecía haber desconectado de ese lugar, ella se acercó precavida – ¿"Shu"? – Se acercó demasiado, algo le mostró escenas inexplicables pero extrañamente familiares.

---Dream---

Ella estaba de pie, en una estancia de tonos carmesí, observando, planteándose si tumbarse al lado de alguien del que no sabía nada y que se había comportado de un modo bastante amable. Finalmente se tumbaba junto a él, observando su espalda, aferrándose a la camiseta de él y acurrucándose en su espalda. Rogando con voz quebrada permanecer así, apretándose un poco más contra aquel hombre, notándolo girarse y abrazándola calidamente atrayéndola más hacia sí, murmurando ella un suave y dulce "gracias".

---End Dream---

Temari estaba quieta, con los ojos clavados en él, aquella escena, ¿qué demonios era? ¿Quién era aquel? ¿Dónde estaban? Giró y agarrando una esquina de la capa de "Shu" le dio un leve tirón para que reaccionase y así poder continuar su camino.


	4. Aquellos Ojos

_**Aquellos Ojos…**_

El camino había empezado bien, ambos iban a la misma velocidad, rápida y constante, pero algo empezaba a fallar, había momentos en que el viento parecía detenerse jugando con sus cabellos, instantes en que se rezagaba y veía cosas que no comprendía, era llevada por el viento a un lugar que no conocía junto a alguien que no conseguía ver con claridad, lo notaba a él detenerse para observar que hacía, porqué se retrasaba y parecía que en sus ojos hubiese un deje de tristeza. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué veía algo que no parecía otra que un sueño? Un sueño… Así decidí llamarlo, "Sueño"… ¿Cómo denominarlo sino? Cada vez que el viento se detenía junto a ella o que, por las noches, caía rendida ante el cansancio, era llevada a ese lugar, junto a esa persona tan extraña.

Mientras tanto él la observaba rememorando lo que su sueño le mostró, cuestionándose si aquello no era nuevamente un sueño y, en caso de que así fuese, poder seguir soñando.

Era la quinta noche desde que se quedaron solos, estaba costando demasiado avanzar por el desierto debido a las frecuentes tormentas, "Shu" de vez en cuando observaba el cielo, como si tratase de encontrar algo extraño en él para luego descender la mirada a ella y observarla de nuevo sumida en un sueño.

--- Flash Back---

Era difícil creer aquello que veía, estar cerca de él parecía ser la causa de ver aquello, pero, ¿por qué? Por qué tenía que observar esas escenas encontrándome con actos de crueldad para luego encontrarme esa figura ensombrecida tan distinta a las demás, tan… amable, tan cálida… No tenía sentido, debía conseguir llegar hasta el otro lado y alejarme finalmente de él.

Él se encontraba preparando algo, haciendo algo de comida decente para ambos, ¿por qué él que había aniquilado a tanta gente era amable con una extraña? La observaba perdiéndose de nuevo en aquel aroma que el viento le transportaba desde su cuello, desde esos cabellos dorados, incluso el cielo parecía más hermoso reflejado en sus ojos.

Ella le miró, se le estaba quemando la comida, alzó su visa a aquel rostro frío como el hielo y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión tranquila en su cara, como si estuviese recordando algún momento dulce y especial compartido con la persona que más le importase. De algún modo algo en su interior de revolvió al verlo así y de nuevo fue llevada a aquel lugar.

---Dream---

Se encontraba encogida por el dolor físico y psicológico encogiéndose en los brazos de un hombre un poco más alto que ella, sus ropas negras y aquellos detalles… Akatsuki… Su corazón se encogió al verse así misma refugiada en brazos de ese hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verse a gusto, protegida, en aquellos brazos que parecían rodearla como si de una figurita del más frágil cristal se tratará. Su cuerpo se encogía ante esa imagen, su consciencia se desvaneció al oírse nombrarle con tanta necesidad, la necesidad de no tenerlo nunca lejos, de no separarse de aquél cuyo pasado mejor conocía, de aquel que podía atraparla en la oscuridad con un solo dedo…

---End Dream---

---End Flash Back---

Él había llegado a tiempo de cogerla antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, al tocarla su cuerpo reaccionó solo, la abrazó fuertemente contra él, temiendo perderla, recordando cuando la cogió de ese modo por primera vez.

Ella entre abrió los ojos, sabía que iba a caer al suelo, pero, ¿por qué no estaba tirada en él? Notó un calor recorrerle, notó unos brazos a su alrededor aferrándola con fuerza. Levantó la vista hacia su opresor y lo vio, unos ojos del tono carmesí de la sangre, con las lágrimas negras que los decoraban, esos ojos contenedores del Sharingan, estaban observándola de un modo que ella ya había estado notando. Ambas miradas se unieron una buscando una explicación ha aquello, la otra cerciorándose de que se encontraba bien.

Pronto él la soltó lentamente, absorbiendo ese aroma a Iris que tanto añoraba, ella se separó observando fijamente aquellos ojos, no eran los de un asesino, eran…


	5. Lluvia

_**Lluvia**_

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, él iba delante de ella con un bunshin detrás cerrando filas, ella no protestó ante aquello, pues, sinceramente, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, un ejemplo de ello era pasarse el camino preguntándose porque esos ojos eran tan diferentes cuando los tubo tan de cerca la noche que se desmayó, o perdiendo el mundo de vista observando su espalda ante ella. El moreno la sentía observándole y una sonrisa entristecida asomaba en su rostro.

Ella sabía que lo que veía no era completamente un sueño, una ilusión, de algún modo sabía que aquello no se reducía a esas simples ideas, era algo más complejo que eso y quizás por eso le tenía cierto temor. Pero de todas formas todo aquello le estaba mostrando algo que en cierto modo había despertado algo en su interior, el modo en que inconscientemente le miraba empezaba a revelarle que quizás estuviese cambiando de parecer, y eso, era peor que cualquier otra cosa, aunque descubriría que realmente había algo peor que aquello. De momento la petición hacia Nara Shikamaru para que la encubriese ya debería haberle llegado y, ambos, estaban "disfrutando" un viaje sin mayores contratiempos que el tiempo.

La lluvia era su enemiga, su peor enemiga más bien, el desierto parecía un auténtico barrizal en el que podías acabar atrapado a cada paso que daban, ambos estaban empapados, ella traía todo el yukata pegado al cuerpo y estaba cada vez más estresada pues tampoco es que se viese demasiado, él simplemente llevaba la capa mojada por la cara en que le caía el agua, ni siquiera llevaba la cara o el pelo mojados, no, él iba perfectamente equipado para los cambios de tiempo y ella por el contrario contaba con lo poco que le quedaba de equipamiento al finalizar la misión que realizó antes de emprender esa "excursión", además que ya andaba bastante llena de barro pues había tropezado unas cuantas veces, ya no sabía si por cansancio, por falta visibilidad o por el simple hecho de esas malditas visiones que aparecían y desaparecían como y cuando les daba la gana.

Cabía la opción de hacer un alto y resguardarse un rato en alguna de las formaciones rocosas que se encontraban, pero no, ella no iba a tolerar hacer paradas innecesarias que le impidiesen regresar pronto a Sunagakure, no se dejaría ver débil ante un Akatsuki. Él por su lado observaba las formaciones y de reojo a ella, sabía que estaba agotada, que era cuestión de unos minutos que se tropezase de nuevo y se hiciese daño de verdad, pero la mirada con la cual ella observaba el horizonte le impedían mencionar la idea de hacer un alto en el viaje.


	6. Orgullo

_**Orgullo **_

No iba a mostrar que no aguantaba más, estaba helada de frío y le dolía todo el cuerpo, la noche ya caía y la temperatura en el desierto disminuía drásticamente, pero ella no diría nada, sabía que su orgullo quizás fuese su mayor defecto y su peor enemigo y que algún día ese orgullo la llevaría a la tumba, pero no podía hacer anda contra él, formaba parte de ella y aunque tratase de cambiar no podía. Por su orgullo se congelaría si hacía falta mientras no se viese debilidad en ella ante aquel hombre.

Él la veía por el rabillo del ojo, fijaba su vista en cada movimiento que ella realizase y también en los rasgos que variaban tan súbitamente en su rostro. Sabía de sobras del orgullo de aquella kunoichi de Sunagakure, a fin de cuentas, tubo que "convivir" con ella. Lo que iba a realizar le costaría el permanente incremento de odio por parte de ella hacia su persona y la organización en general, pero era un modo de salvarla de su orgullo aunque significase herírselo de un modo miserable.

Ella solo parpadeo un instante, cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él ya no se encontraba ahí, notó un kunai sobre su cuello, notó un líquido espeso brotar desde donde se hallaba el kunai. Sabía que estaba perdida que en apenas un segundo más su cuerpo yacería sin vida sobre aquel barrizal – Lo siento – Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del moreno como un susurro que el viento se llevo veloz, le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, recogiéndola antes de que cayese al suelo, cuando por fin despertase de nuevo seguro se pondría como una fiera.


	7. Incomprensible

_**Incomprensible**_

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, pero sobre todo el cuello, cómo si hubiese sido golpeada con un palo o algo así, pronto se dio cuenta de que no llovía, de que su ropa estaba seca y extremadamente calida, algo que le extraño. Abrió despacio los ojos vislumbrando sus ropas secando junto a un pequeño fuego, parecía hallarse en una zona protegida del agua y el viento, una buena cueva entre las rocas. Miró de nuevo a su ropa y cayó rápidamente en que si ahí estaba su ropa ella debía de estar desnuda, se miró una mano y apenas si vio como sobresalían sus dedos de una manga larga de color negro azabache, bajo la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo y se vio que llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de ese color cubriéndola, según el ausente frío en sus posaderas, que le debía de llegar poco más abajo que éste.

Se miró las piernas y se las descubrió cubiertas por esa odiosa capa, el mismo color azabache pero con esa decoración de nubes rojas como estampado, fue a levantarse para desprenderse de esa maldita capa, pero, se quedó en una vaga idea de levantar. Al ir a hacer el movimiento para levantarse algo la retuvo contra el suelo, bajo nuevamente la mirada, unos brazos la rodeaban a la altura de la cintura, no se planteó mucho de quien era, más bien es que no le dio tiempo, un suspiro suave al lado de su oreja le hizo girar el rostro hacia ahí topándose con el rostro de su enemigo placidamente dormido.

Su mente, de forma inconsciente, memorizaba cada rasgo en aquel rostro en ese estado, su ojos perfilaron descendiendo a observar más detalladamente encontrándose con que se encontraba acurrucada entre las piernas de él, que él se encontraba con la espalda sobre la fría roca y con el cuerpo medio frío transmitiéndole el calor a ella, a fin de cuentas ella estaba más mojada que él.

Ella no pudo hacer nada con aquello que crecía "nuevamente" en su interior, en esos momentos no era ella misma, simplemente parecía ser la misma "Kaze" que él soñó una vez. Su rostro se ladeo hacia el de él y con cuidado posó un suave beso sobre los labios de él, se escurrió de entre sus brazos y lo cubrió con su capa, acomodándose entre la espalda de él y la roca sin despertarle para quedarse ahí, sin abrazarle ni nada, notando como el quedaba recostado sobre ella, así ambos empezaron a tener su temperatura nivelada.

Cuando por fin ella reaccionase a lo que ocurría ahí, cuando por fin entienda todo, quizás comprenda que no todo es lo que parece ser.


	8. Maldito

_**Maldito**_

Él fue quien despertó primero, enseguida notó la ausencia de la rubia, miró por la zona y no la vio, una alerta en su interior lo alarmó recordando su sueño, cuando ella desapareció antes de que su sueño acabase, lo que significaba… Se movió en el sitio mientras miraba con más detenimiento y algo se removió en su espalda, unos brazos pasaron alrededor de su cuello como si fuesen el viento acariciando su piel, para descender un poco por su torso cruzándose, un mordisquito juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja lo dejo sin respiración. Un aliento suave acariciando su oreja mientras en un susurro leve, casi inaudible, su nombre fue pronunciado.

Ella había despertado a causa del leve movimiento del moreno y por un flash de su mente se comportó así, era consciente de lo que hacía y por alguna extraña razón le gustaba estar así, con él.

Él no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que simplemente giró su rostro hacia donde ella se situaba, la encontró con los ojos cerrados y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios apoyando levemente la cabeza en su hombro. Fue a acariciar ese rostro, aquel rostro tranquilo junto al que se despertaba cada mañana, pero, antes de alcanzar a rozar esa piel dorada, la voz de la rubia le hizo cambiar de idea. Unas palabras que resonaron en el fondo del Uchiha recordando lo que era, un ser maldito por los muertos y por los vivos, una persona destinada a entregar su vida para recibir el perdón.

Ella se levantó liberándose del peso de él y desprendiéndose de ese jersey, su cuerpo quedó al descubierto ante la vista de un "Shu" muy desecho, sus ojos se encontraban vagando en el vació de un sueño que jamás se haría realidad y ella a pesar de que aquello estaba mal disfrutaba como una niña pequeña con su caramelo favorito, pues tenía controlado a aquel que con un suspiro podía ejecutarla.


	9. Perlas Oscuras

_**Perlas Oscuras**_

Cubrió su cuerpo tranquila, acomodando perfectamente cada pieza en su lugar mientras él permanecía sentado en el suelo, cabizbajo y su ojos en el vacío de un sueño inexistente, aquel sueño que lo había condenado y que, al contrario de otras miles de condenas, ésta le había atrapado. Su fuerza, su frialdad, su infranqueable barrera de cara a los demás había sido reducida a escombros.

Ella tras colocar sus ropas correctamente giró a verle, notando como aquel que estaba ahí no era el afamado Uchiha Itachi, desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera se fijó que sus ojos no eran los de un asesino. Ella lo llamó, reclamándole que debían moverse, pero él no se movió, seguía ahí sentado recordando lo que nunca existió. Ella volvió a reclamar su atención recibiendo el mismo resultado, se acercó y acuclilló alcanzando su altura pero él seguía igual.

Ella empezaba a enfadarse, acercó una mano y aparó el flequillo moreno que le cubría a él el rostro y buscó con sus esmeraldas los rubíes de él, pero no los halló, en su lugar encontró dos perlas negras que observaban perdidas un punto perdido. Ella flexionó un poco el cuerpo y le acarició con el dorso de la mano el rostro tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, aunque el resultado no era el que ella pensaba.

Él levantó la mirada al tiempo que reposaba una de sus manos en la nuca de ella atrayéndola lentamente hacia su rostro, con un leve impulsó junto sus labios con los de ella de un modo un poco rudo provocando que ella soltase un leve gemido que aprovechó para profundizar en aquella boca, ella lo miraba, sus ojos temblaban levemente perdiéndose en esas oscuras perlas mientras él la atraía más hacia él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo libre.


	10. Trance

_**Trance**_

Ella parecía estar en shock, en el mismo instante en que sus labios se juntaron con lo de él algo le golpeó el corazón, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron un cosquilleo extraño la recorrió, era como rememorar una sensación antaño olvidada. Notaba las manos de él deslizarse por el corte del yukata subiendo por su pierna, notaba la otra mano escurrirse por su espalda y se notaba así misma rodeándole el cuello tratando de profundizar ese beso y de no separarse a pesar de notar que empezaba a faltarles el aire, pero sentía que si se alejaba lo extraño que la dirigía en esos instantes se rompería y por algún extraño motivo no deseaba hacerlo pues en aquellos ojos había alcanzado a ver un brillo que deseaba que continuara ahí.

Poco a poco él fue recostándola rompiendo mínimos segundos el beso para coger aire y regresar de nuevo a saborearlos. Ella se dejaba hacer sin resistirse, una parte de ella luchaba por liberarse y darle una buena ostia y la otra deseaba poder sentirlo como aquella vez antes de la pesadilla.

Sus bocas se fundían una y mil veces mientras él acababa de despojar del recién puesto yukata y se liberaba de esos malditos pantalones, ella acariciaba su torso como si estuviese en trance, perdiéndose en esos ojos azabaches y aquel aroma que la embriagaba.

La respiración de ambos se aceleraba, él propinaba besos mariposa por su cuello en un recorrido descendente hacia su ombligo. Fue cuando ella reaccionó, tratando de quitarlo de encima, pero no podía, él la retuvo por las muñecas mientras continuaba sus caricias, ella se movía tratando de soltarse llamándole pidiendo que parase, pero él seguía fielmente con su tarea de cubrir cada cm. de piel descubierta con besos.

Posó nuevamente sus pernas en ella y descubrió algo insólito, algo que jamás alcanzó a ver en ella, unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras pronunciaba su nombre de forma ahogada su nombre pidiendo que parase. Liberó las muñecas de ella y se separó lentamente horrorizado por lo que casi cometía, ella se incorporó y lo miró, inconscientemente depositó un tierno beso en su frente y se cubrió de nuevo.


	11. Emboscada

_**Emboscada**_

Ella sabía porqué había hecho aquello, porque se había dejado, pero aún quería negarlo, deseaba que aquello fuese parte de esos sueños y poder perderse en ellos sin pensar en lo que él era, en lo que amarle representaba y que tarde temprano él acabaría asesinado por aquel que lo seguía en ansias de venganza y ella condenada por traición pro su propia villa teniendo como última visión los rostros de sus hermanos.

Él sabía que era mejor alejarse de ella, olvidar aquel sueño y regresar junto a su compañero, una forma de no dañar aquello que más ha alcanzado a amar. Él empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse encontrado con ella, con su maldición infinita y su mayor salvación. Él mantenía el sharingan desactivado a petición de ella, le resultaba extraño observar todo de forma tan… humana.

El tiempo había mejorado en pequeña medida, pero la actividad parecía concentrarse por la zona en la que se encontraban, animales, insectos, etc. Pero algo más parecía encontrarse en la zona y ambos lo notaron, sabían que eran observados, que llamaba la atención que un Akatsuki estuviese viajando con una "simple" kunoichi cuando, se sabía, que todos los miembros llevaban iguales ropajes y viajaban en parejas.

Él mantenía su rostro oculto por el sombrero y ella caminaba delante con el pelo a merced de su elemento, acelerando de forma sutil sus velocidades para alejarse del lugar con prontitud. Pero algo fallaba, el paisaje era igual avanzasen lo que avanzasen el paisaje era idéntico, era fácil adivinar porqué.

Haber mantenido las oscuras perlas había sido un error, no debería haberlo hecho pues ahora ambos se encontraban atrapados en la ilusión de más que simples jounin.


	12. El Dulzor Amargo del Adiós

_**El Dulzor Amargo del Adiós**_

Una serie de ataques se dieron lugar con rapidez impidiendo localizar de ese modo el punto de origen de los ataques pues parecían provenir de cada ángulo. Él enseguida reaccionó concentrándose su mirada carmesí en cada uno de los movimientos y ella repelía las armas arrojadizas con ondas de aire provocadas por su abanico.

Pronto localizaron la fuente de aquellos ataques, ella se ocuparía de bloquearles la visión y él de atacar, en unos segundos la visión era nula en toda la zona, el polvo y el fuerte viento impedían distinguir nada. Fue mientras el viento cesaba y el polvo desaparecía en el suelo desvelándola a ella con uno de los atacantes ensartado en lo que parecía el vacío, una adquisición de su maestro, las katanas de viento. Ella giro a verle retirando su arma del cuerpo de su enemigo y vio algo que de alguna forma le resaltaba demasiado natural, él atravesaba a sendos adversarios y estos a su vez lo atravesaban a él.

Ella lo observó vomitar sangre mientras se separaba de ambos cuerpos sin vida dejándose caer de espaldas contra uno de los árboles, deshizo su técnica y corrió hacia él a tiempo de cogerlo antes de que se desplomase de frente contra el suelo aunque, de todas formas, acabó en él sobre ella tiñéndola de un tinte carmesí, él se apartó a duras penas quedando reposando boca arriba observando el cielo por entre las ramas y ella se aproximó a él tratando de evaluar sus heridas.

Ambos sabían que eran demasiado profundas como para poder curarlas, ella debería regresar a Sunagakure y dejar que él desapareciese en la eternidad que simboliza la muerte.

Ella evaluaba la situación las posibilidades de conservar su vida, pero eran mínimas y prácticamente imposibles. Su mente se bloqueó al instante en que una mano ensangrentada rozaba su rostro, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia unos labios teñidos de igual forma y una boca con el dulzor amargo de la sangre fundiéndose innegablemente en un beso que marcaba un adiós.


	13. Lágrimas

_**Lágrimas**_

Ella se negaba a dejarle morir, trataba de mantenerlo despierto, de trasladarlo de ese lugar y ocultándolos a ambos bajo todo tipo de técnicas ilusorias, trataba de encontrar algo para impedir que siguiese sangrando de ese modo, pero él cada vez estaba más frío, su respiración era más entrecortada y sus ojos miraban al vacío.

Era estúpido morir así, ella lo sabía, también sabía que si él pudiera elegir como morir sería luchando, pero aun así, aun así ella no quería que el se fuera. Poco a poco unas lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por su rostro mientras trataba de evitar que siguiese perdiendo tanta sangre, sabía que no podía hacer nada, que era inútil lo que estaba haciendo, que a fin de cuentas él era su enemigo, que debía odiarle a él y lo que representaba, pero eso era sólo lógica y ella en esos momentos no entendía de lógica.

Permanecía observándole apoyado en su regazo, ella le acariciaba con cariño el rostro apartando el largo flequillo, memorizando cada rasgo escondido y tratando de mantenerlo junto a ella, hablándole suavemente, casi con dulzura.

Fue en apenas unos segundos, de repente se encontró cubierta por un chaleco verde y algo de un tono verdoso se encontraba sobre el torso de Itachi. Alzo la vista hacia las manos de las que provenía esa luminosidad verdosa, subiendo por sus brazos hasta alcanzar a ver el rostro de una joven concentrada plenamente en lo que hacía, unos ojos verdes fijados en un solo punto mientras su mente calculaba los riesgos, pasó sus ojos hacia la mano que se apoyaba en su hombro, una mano fuerte, una mano que conocía demasiado bien.

El joven chunnin observaba al hombre herido con temor e indiferencia, y al mismo tiempo con preocupación – Temari, ¿qué a pasado? ¿Por qué estas con este maldito traidor? – Ella seguía observando como la joven de pelo rosado aplicaba ambas manos para curar mejor la herida y el voluminoso cuerpo de un can blanco que se acaba de tumbar juntó a ellos otorgándole calor al hombre herido, otro joven de pelo castaño los observaba serio, pues no parecía ser momento para hablar de nada, debían esperar a que pasase el peligro y luego hablarían largo y tendido sobre esa situación.


	14. Hielo

_**Hielo**_

Temari observada los cambios en el rostro de su compañero notando como el color iba regresando a su tez, sabiendo que en poco tiempo más debería explicarles algo que ni ella entendía – Él me salvó la vida hace unos días, mi misión extraoficial era conducirlo por el desierto hasta el país de la lluvia y alejarlo de Gaara – Su mirada permanecía puesta sobre el rostro del joven – Pero, Temari, eso podría ser considerado una traición a Sunagakure, si os ha visto algún vigía… - El rostro de la rubia iba recuperando su infranqueabilidad, volvía a ser la de siempre – Ya esta fuera de peligro, sólo necesita un buen y largo reposo para terminar de recuperarse… - Posando sus ojos en los de la rubia y percibiendo un nuevo instante de debilidad que desapareció en lo que dura un parpadeo – Temari, debemos llevaros de regreso en dos días, el tiempo suficiente para que se recupere – Sakura y Kiba miraron a Shikamaru comprendiendo la situación a la que se enfrentaban – Esta bien.

Los tres jóvenes sabían que podían confiar en la palabra de la joven, a fin de cuentas jamás se habían topado con una kunoichi tan peculiar como ella, su fin en la arena era cumplir con aquello que se le ordenara por repudio que le tuviese o muy en desacuerdo que se encontrara, pocas veces se opondría a una decisión del consejo o de su Kazekage. Y, en esa ocasión sería igual, ella cumpliría con las ordenes de un chunin por muy superior que fuese, era realmente una kunoichi de lo más particular, y precisamente esa kunoichi se encontraba en una situación muy impensable en ella.

Ella acariciaba el rostro de él cerciorándose de los positivos cambios que el moreno experimentaba bajo las miradas de sus compañeros que trataban de averiguar cual era la razón de peso que la tenía de ese modo. Ninguno de ellos podía pensar que maquinaba la mente de la rubia con asombrosa rapidez creando y descartando miles de ideas mientras el viento empezaba a levantarse con la puesta de sol.

Habían transcurrido los dos días sin que el moreno abriese los ojos en ningún momento, sería transportado a lomos de Akamaru con los cuatro jóvenes a su alrededor en cada flanco. Temari permanecía seria, no había mostrado nueva debilidad, su rostro parecía de un hielo más poderoso que el que viesen los tres jóvenes cuando la conocieron, su mirada helaba al que tubiese la desventura de fijar sus ojos en ella. Una simple petición salió antes de partir de los labios de la kunoichi, que antes de dejarla a ella en Sunagakure le permitiesen acceder con ellos a Konoha y ver allí por última vez al moreno de mirada carmesí.


	15. Única Carta

_**Única Carta**_

La rubia sabía bien los valores que en batalla perdían sentido, y el que su mente decidió exponer era el que más rápidamente debería desechar, pero si lo hacía no tendría más salidas.

La entrada a la villa se encontraba vacía, un equipo de Anbu los aguardaba con las medidas necesarias tomadas, en seguida cogieron al moreno y se lo llevaron de allí directamente hacia el asentimiento de las cárceles de Konoha.

Ella lo vio alejarse llevado completamente atado sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, caminaba controlado por hilos de chackra mientras él apenas era consciente de lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Los tres jóvenes que habían realizado el viaje junto a ella observaban la escena preguntándose si aquello sería realmente lo correcto.

Él alcanzó a girar el rostro a una rubia que le daba la espalda caminando en dirección contraria, algo en su interior se estremeció al tiempo que desviaba la vista de ella. Era una sensación tan conocida e incluso así, tan sumamente dolorosa. Ella regresaría a su aldea y él acabaría su vida ajusticiado en su antiguo hogar.

No era precisamente lo que la quinta maestra se esperaba, una joven gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta de su despacho tratando de entrar y verla, su ayudante trataba de excusar a la quinta maestra pero era imposible acallar los gritos de la joven que solicitaba verla de inmediato.

Finalmente la ayudante, Shizune, permitió el paso de la joven kunoichi al interior del despacho encontrando a la quinta dispuesta a ignorar a la joven – Tsunade-sama, tengo que hablar con usted – regulando su tono de voz y tratando de ser lo más cordial posible – ¿Que quieres Temari-san? Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo, debo encargarme del juicio de Uchiha Itachi – La Hokage fijó sus ojos en la rubia escrutando en ella – Quería hablar con usted sobre ello Hokage-sama, usted sabe sobre las leyes de Sunagakure, y hay una de ellas que he de cumplir - ¿Y cuál de todas es Temari-san? Sabes bien que aquí el valor de esas leyes no tienen importancia, pocas de sus leyes se mantienen aquí – La joven kunoichi lo sabía, era la embajadora de Sunagakure, la ayudante de su hermano en el despacho, por supuesto que lo sabía – Lo se Hokage-sama, pero creó de importancia notificarle de que pueden llegar a violar una de esas leyes que compartimos.

La hokage observó a la joven kunoichi, estaba completamente seria ante ella – Bien, adelante, cuéntame Temari-san – La rubia la miró, su corazón se contrajo al tiempo que su voz salía de sus labios – Según leyes de Sunagakure si otra persona salva tu vida ésta pasa a pertenecerle – La Hokage trataba de descifrar lo que la rubia le iba a decir, sabiendo que debía de estar relacionado con el Uchiha – Bien… ¿Y qué tiene esto de influyente en el caso de Uchiha Itachi? – La rubia vio que la Hokage le daba igual lo que ella le fuese a decir, esa ley estaba siendo tratada para desaparecer pero era mejor jugársela con su única carta – Uchiha Itachi salvó mi vida y con ella la de mi equipo, mi vida es ahora sustituta de cualquier castigo que sobre la suya caiga – Irguiéndose un poco más y mostrando un gesto de desagrado por tener que hacer todo eso – Siendo hermana del Kazekage y kunoichi de Sunagakure cualquier acto que atente contra mi vida por parte de Konoha significaría la guerra entre ambos países y Sunagakure no es tan débil como la última vez


	16. Intercambio

_**Intercambio**_

La Hokage quedó prendada de aquellas palabras, ¿acaso no era mejor el ajusticiamiento del Uchiha? ¿Por qué la kunoichi hacia aquello por él? – Hay algo que se te escapa Temari-san, aquellos que entregan su vida en el puesto del otro pasan a ser meras vidas, da igual su origen, su nacionalidad, son simples sacrificios humanos, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa realmente entregar tu vida a cambio de la suya? – La rubia la miraba, seria, decidida, sabía bien como funcionaba aquello, es un simple trueque, al hacer aquello ella sería la culpable de la extinción del clan Uchiha, sería ella la que asesinó, la que confabuló contra el Kazekage de la arena, la que le arrebató la vida y la que anda tras el primer amigo del Kazekage.

Unas lágrimas querían salir, pero ella jamás mostraría su flaqueza, jamás – Si, se bien cuales son las consecuencias de que ahora mismo sea yo la que ocupé su lugar, tanto Konoha como Sunagakure quedaran libres de que Akatsuki regresé por uno de sus mejores miembros – La Hokage la observó unos instantes más – Bien, si esta es tu decisión, en cuanto salgas de aquí dirígete a las cárceles, te llevarás a Shizune contigo para atestiguar mis palabras y un clon tuyo acompañará a Itachi fuera de allí sin que él sepa que la original permanece allí en su lugar. Es mi última palabra Temari, ahora ves, Shizune te esperará en la entrada – La rubia miró a la Hokage, le estaba dando la oportunidad que no debería darle – Muchas gracias Godaïme-sama – La rubia se retiró haciendo una reverencia ante la Hokage, sabía que había cosas que jamás entendería de los altos cargos y mucho menos si eran tan parecidos al joven rubio Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando la rubia alcanzó los portones de la infranqueable fortaleza, Shizune no tardó en dar las órdenes de Tsunade, en pocos minutos estaban dentro, Temari seguía a los guardias mientras Shizune con otros tres guardias y el bunshin se dirigían a por Itachi. Temari sólo miró su clon unos segundos y luego devolvió su mirada al frente, pronto se detuvo junto a los guardias ante la verja de una celda, cerró los ojos y se introdujo en ella, un escalofrío la envolvió al sentir los hierros de la verja cerrarse tras ella y sin poder contenerlas unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro transportándolas a su bunshin, detenido junto a Shizune y los guardias ante un Itachi amordazado y encadenado con una venda sobre sus ojos.

Sin embargo el bunshin aun con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro sin posibilidad de detenerlas se acercó al moreno, le acarició el rostro y susurro un suave "Gracias" a su oído sin que nadie más pudiese oírlo.


	17. Oscuridad

_**Oscuridad**_

Breves instantes se sucedieron para que el bunshin de ella y el uchiha se encontrasen en los bosques de Konoha, ella lo llevaba tratando de perderlo en las cercanías a la villa hasta que lo liberó, pero el parecía seguir sabiendo donde se encontraba. Un segundo y sus miradas se conectaron, otro segundo y las pupilas de él se encendieron y las de ella se dilataron, otro segundo y el lugar de ella había una nube de humo que se deshacía por el paso fuerte del viento realizado un camino invisible a la vista.

Él observó sus manos, el lugar en que estuvo el bunshin y finalmente cerró fuertemente los ojos. Cerró su capa entorno a su figura, cubrió su cabello con el sombrero, sus ojos apenas se veían en su mortal tono carmesí pues quedaban ocultos en la oscuridad, sonó un segundo el cascabel de su sombrero y se desvaneció.

Ella o notó, un golpe fuerte en el pecho y lo que vió le indicó que él ya sabía que quien había salido con él no era otra cosa que un bunshin, pero le cabía la esperanza de que no sospechara de su localización porque eso sería bastante peligroso. Sin embargo ella no podía hacer nada, en pocos minutos sería llevada a la celda que ocuparía en la zona más antigua del edificio, el lugar con menos presos y por tanto, según algunos guardias, "el más seguro", afirmación algo dudable pues era el lugar más oscuro y más espeluznante de todo el lugar, pero no tenía intención de montar una nueva discusión con ellos, por ese día tenía más que suficiente.

Él no sabía realmente que hacer, entrar por ella, marcharse como ella "quería", si iba ella le gritaría, si no iba se arrepentiría. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Él era Uchiha Itachi, así que… Haría aquello que él decidiese hacer, a fin de cuentas el genio que se gastaba la rubia era una de las cosas que le atraían de ella, a fin de cuentas ella era particularmente única, y precisamente por ello era suya, nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla, ninguno más podía idolatrarla y mucho menos observarla. Sin embargo, cuan equivocado estaba…

Ella esperaba de pie, abrieron su puerta y la condujeron a su nueva estancia, un lugar bañado en la penumbra donde la sinfonía del ambiente era proclamos de muerte y ruido de cadenas o golpes contra las verjas, pero a ella en esos instantes le daba igual, entró a su celda y se sentó en la cama que había observando la puerta en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, a fin de cuentas ahora se encontraba en el interior de sus miedos, la oscuridad.


	18. Bloqueada

_**Bloqueada**_

El ambiente estaba cargado, el olor a sangre se extendía en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, risas de asesinos ahí encerrados y crujidos de huesos hechos pedazos, era algo repugnante y quizás lo peor era que estuvo acostumbrada a ello aunque en esos momentos no aguantase ese hedor. Cerró los ojos viendo así Sunagakure, una copia suya había llegado bien allí, daría el pego unos días, posiblemente hasta que su chakra se esfumase en casi su totalidad. Sin embargo algo tuvo que atormentarla, ver al moreno herido como después de la emboscada hicieron que el frío se extendiera por su cuerpo.

El sonido de los pasos avanzando por el pasillo la alertaron, quizás fuese algún guardia pero sonaba demasiado pesado como para tratarse de un guardia y realmente no lo era. Notó una respiración profunda, anhelante junto al hedor de la sangre detenerse en las puertas de su celda, miró y vio una figura borrosa del tamaño de la entrada observando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Podía defenderse de ese ser si tuviese sus armas, pero en un lugar tan pequeño contra una masa como esa su única arma era la katana de viento, pero no sería suficiente contra esa mole.

Se apartó sigilosamente introduciéndose más en la penumbra tratando de hacer su presencia indetectable, pero de todas formas vio como ese energúmeno agarraba la verja arrancándola de cuajo de su lugar, notó el temblor del suelo cuando este se introdujo en la celda y pudo notar la intensidad de ese hedor con mayor fuerza, estaba empezando a marearse, ese olor se le metía en todo el cuerpo como un cosquilleó que le producía arcadas que trataba de controlar mientras veía como ese ser se introducía más en la celda, viendo con mayor definición la deformidad de ese cuerpo y rostro.

Era realmente repulsivo, pero no cesaba en su avance y ella no soportaría por más tiempos seguir así, su cuerpo empezaba a ceder y entumecerse, su mente trataba de bloquearse para no derrumbarse y caer como presa fácil, si no era localizada tal vez sobreviviese, pero si no lo lograba sus días acabarían allí y no tenía la intención de morir asesinada cual rata acorralada.


	19. Sucumbir

_**Sucumbir**_

Centímetros, escosas centímetros eran los que la separaban de aquel ser, cerró los ojos con fuerza, finalmente acabaría sus días así, aplastada cual rata atrapada, su viento no podría cortar semejante masa corporal y antes de que se diera cuenta estaría muerta. Pero lo peor no fue saber que iba a morir, sino sentir una lengua en contacto con su piel, recorriéndola, surcando su rostro y despegándose, el sonido de una voz como el trueno retumbando en carcajada limpia, sentir como esa masa la agarraba del brazo casi rompiéndoselo empujándola contra la pared del pasillo, notando nuevamente esa lengua recorriéndola despojando parte de su cuerpo de la tela que lo cubría, notando la pringosidad adherida a su cuerpo y la inmensa peste acabando con el poco aire limpio que quedaba, cerró los ojos esperando sentir de una vez el fin, pero nuevamente eso no ocurrió, aquel maldito ser parecía deleitarse saboreando su piel, recorriendo con su lengua su cuerpo entreteniéndose en zonas que la destrozaban al sentirlo en ellas.

Morir, su mayor deseo en esos momentos, morir, dejar de sentir su cuerpo, si no lo mataba ese ser segaría ella su propia vida, tenía lo que necesitaba para hacerlo, un ligero corte en el cuello, en las muñecas… En esos instantes cualquier modo de morir le resultaba una bendición, y de nuevo la sensación de desfallecer, su cuerpo ya no respondía correctamente, lo único en correcto funcionamiento era su mente que empezaba a sucumbir también. Una palabra, la grito con voz quebrada, sabía que aquello sería el fin, que finalmente sucumbiría, no a la muerte sino a la locura, lo gritó de un modo desgarrador "ITACHI".

Un ruido atronador retumbó, sonaba como el graznido del cuervo, y junto a él el ruido de un batir de alas, y unos ojos carmesí en medio de la oscuridad, oír caer algo pesado y nada más, lo sabía, finalmente había cedido ante la locura…


	20. Realidad de Fantasía

_**Realidad de Fantasía**_

Sintió algo suave acariciarle la piel, era cálido pero tras su paso sentía un pequeño matiz frío. Seguramente estaba loca, completamente loca, su imaginación jugaba con ella, el cuerpo aún no le respondía y los ojos le pesaban demasiado como para intentar abrirlos. Notó aquella suavidad recorrerle con cuidado el rostro quitándole de encima aquella viscosidad, sintió una calidez sobre sus labios, una lengua que los recorría sin realizar nada más que un ligerísimo roce, abrió un poco los labios inconscientemente y pudo sentir aquella humedad introducirse en su boca recorriéndola, explorando cada rincón y jugando con su lengua.

Una manos la depositaron sobre algo mullido y cálido mientras otra calidez se situaba sobre ella sin dejar de jugar con su lengua ni de cesar en su recorrido por su cuerpo. Abrió un poco los ojos pero no alcanzo a ver nada, la luz le daba de lleno cegándola, pero algo se interpuso entre el sol y sus ojos, unos cabellos negros como el carbón cayendo sobre unos hombros desnudos, unos ojos del mismo tono que sus cabellos fijos en ella y esa piel rosa pálido…

Intento encajar que hacía, dónde se encontraba, y porqué con él, pero su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada para reaccionar, lo único que alcanzó a ordenar fue cerrar sus brazos entorno a los brazos del moreno profundizando aquel beso y sintiéndolo cuanto más cerca mejor. Tras aquel recorrido viscoso sobre su cuerpo sentirlo a él era un paraíso, saber que estaba junto a él tras saber que jamás lo volvería a ver y verse equivocada era un alivio demasiado grande aunque supiese que en breves debería discutirle, gritarle, y separarse definitivamente de él…


	21. ¿Qué Pasa?

_**¿Qué Pasa?**_

Su cuerpo estaba inerte, su mente ordenaba mover la cabeza pero nada en su cuerpo le respondía, pero podía sentir el viento azotarle la cara, retazos de sol acariciarla la piel descubierta y el sonido de las hojas a su alrededor… ¿Podía ser que estuviese fuera de aquella prisión? ¿Que se encontrase lejos de aquel ser nauseabundo? Aunque si era sincera, le daba igual donde estuviese o con quién, aquel viento era todo lo que necesitaba para perder todo de vista, sin embargo notó una mano incorporándola, acomodándola y elevándola al tiempo que el viento empezó a pasar por su piel con mayor rapidez. Pero ese viento… Acariciaba demasiado su piel, por lo que en ese caso ella debía estar ¿en ropas menores? Si, tenía toda la pinta de ser aquello y por mucho que la hastiase no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía a ningún movimiento que tratase de hacer.

Pero al tiempo que notaba el frescor de aquel viento podía notar una calidez muy cercana, también de una piel descubierta, suave y cálida… Quizás si volvía ha intentar abrir los ojos pudiese identificar aquella calidez, pero nuevamente no lo logró, sin embargo un aroma llegó a ella, conocía aquel olor… Pero el ruido de una explosión cerca la desconcertó. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué aquella explosión?

Consiguió mover apenas un poco los labios, pronunció un leve "Boum" al tiempo que otra explosión sonaba y pudo escuchar uan voz que le pedía que callase, que no hiciese movimiento alguno o se verían en problemas graves…

¿Problemas graves? ¿A dónde iban? ¿Por qué eran atacados? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Cada vez notaba que volvía a ella el control de su cuerpo sin embargo no hizo movimiento alguno, ni tan siquiera abrir los ojos, pues su portador así lo había solicitado y en esos momentos ella no se encontraba en situación de oponerse.


	22. “Sei”…

"_**Sei"…**_

Los sonidos de explosiones eran cada vez más frecuentes, sintió u kunai cruzando su mejilla haciendo un corte poco profundo pero continúo igual. Notó su cuerpo flotando unos instantes en el aire para acabar en brazos de alguien más, por el sonido que producía supo de quien se trataba, sabía que es lo que había hecho, no sólo a Sunagakure, sino también en todo aquello que la vinculó a Itachi.

Notó una de aquellas manos posicionarse sobre su boca para evitar que dijese nada y en breves instantes pudo sentir como ambos se elevaban en el aire, pero… ¿E Itachi? No, eso no era real, era su imaginación, parte de esa locura que la recorría debido a aquel ser de las mazmorras de Konoha, todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabezas, pero parecía real, y la herida le había dolido, pero no sería la primera vez que tiene sueños demasiado reales, ¿no?

Cansada de esa extraña manipulación no se lo pensó más, giró sobre sí misma liberándose de su portador y abriendo los ojos… Realmente no era precisamente buena idea, su cuerpo relucía ante un sol previó a su puesta y sus cabellos dibujaban el viento, su acompañante se quedó observándola sin saber que hacer, sus explosiones se oían a nivel del suelo por lo que ella cerró nuevamente los ojos dejándose caer, si era un sueño no pasaría nada si perdía contra aquello que sucediese ahí abajo, ¿cierto?

Al tiempo que caía su mente evaluaba cuanto chakra conservaba y el mejor modo de utilizarlo… Su arma más escondida, su katana… ¿Contra qué o quién? Cualquier atacante… Su arma era la más efectiva, creada en la nada e inevitable en un ataque, prácticamente un arma mortal que desgarraba la carne continuamente.

Busco un poco al moreno y no lo vio, pero pronto pudo sentir las explosiones en un perímetro a su alrededor y una ave inmensa descender a su altura – Sube, Itachi-sama me ha pedido que te ayude – Ella le miró, no se fiaba de él, le odiaba, sin embargo él a ella no la conocía, al parecer ninguno de ellos sabía quién era ella excepto "Minami" a quien Itachi le contó el "sueño" - ¿Y a dónde me llevarás "Sei"? ¿A formar parte de tu "arte"? – El rostro de la rubia expresaba puro odio hacia el joven el cual no sabía que decir, pues no entendía las razones de la chica para observarlo de tal modo – os estan siguiendo, es tu decisión venir conmigo o acabar muerta, Itachi-sama se ha visto obligado a ir en otra dirección, al ser un exmiembro de Konoha tienen mayor interés en él que en ti – Su mirada se clavó en los zafiros de él y en sus labios se produjo una mueca de asco ante la idea de tener que acompañarle, sin embargo subió a ese ave – Sólo una cosa, vas a seguir a ese maldito Uchiha o correrás un destino bastante desagradable…

Su arma había quedado situada en la yugular del joven artista quien no supo como negarse a una petición realizada por esa mujer…


	23. Visión

_**Visión**_

Su impaciencia iba en aumento, aquel joven no parecía tener demasiada prisa y eso la exasperaba, tenía que llegar, quería ayudarle, ese maldito moreno no sabía lo que había hecho, ¿¡ordenarle algo a ella!? Ella sólo cumplía con las órdenes de su Kazekage, nadie más obtendría obediencia de ella, cuando prácticamente ni siquiera su Kazekage lo lograba gran parte de las veces.

Además que el pobre joven bastante tenía con mantener sus ojos en cualquier cosa que no fuese la figura de ella y dirigir el ave hacia Itachi, al menos acercarse a una distancia prudencial, pero ello pasaba de ello, apenas si escuchó sonido de batalla bajo ellos agarró al joven por la capa arrastrándolo con ella hacia el suelo en caída libra, apenas llegó arrebató un kunai al joven e invocó a su gran aliado, atacaría a todo aquello que su protegida le indicase.

Sin embargo localizar al moreno era complicado pues había eco en esa odiosa zona, y aun así, lo vio, apenas unos segundos pudo ver aquellos cabellos azabaches y su pálida piel, unos instantes que sobraron para que su aliado se lanzase hacia allí a ofrecerla apoyo en tanto ella llegase.

Sin embargo cuando lo alcanzaron encontraron un cuerpo entero de Anbu destrozados, aunque no muertos, e Itachi ocultando sus ojos con una mano, tenía algunas heridas por el torso y los brazos y su pelo cortado de formas desiguales, estaba bastante destrozado, sin embargo pareció recomponerse cuando una mano acarició su mejilla mientras otra apartaba el obstáculo que le impedía ver sus ojos, tenía el Sharingan activado, con un color carmesí blanquecino, ella le miró y le dio una bofetada que dejó al otro descolocado completamente. Realmente aquella era una mujer única…


	24. Cambio de Look

_**Cambio de Look**_

Tanto el joven como el moreno observaron a la rubia, el joven miraba la escena algo divertido, y el moreno… la miró sorprendido por esa reacción, pero pronto colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia atrayéndola hacia sí mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cintura abrazándole. Pero algo no iba bien, Itachi hizo ademán de caer sin conseguirlo debido a que la rubia lo tenía cogido, pero ella se vio obligada a sentarse en el suelo para permitirle tumbarse, la vista del Uchiha se había visto gravemente afectada en esa ocasión.

El joven observó a su compañero y suspiró, debería echarles una mano, acondicionó un modo en que poder transportarle a un lugar más seguro y a ella le colocó su capa sobre los hombros, los dejaría en unas grutas e iría a buscarles algo de ropa, quizás tardase unos días por lo cual era mejor dejarles en un lugar protegido pues si Itachi no podía usar su Sharingan seguramente se encontrarían en problemas si los localizaban…

La rubia observaba de vez en cuando los ojos del moreno tratando de averiguar que le pasaba, era evidente que se trataba de algo relacionado con el Sharingan, pero debería de haber algún modo de mitigar los daños que éste ocasionaba, además, Itachi se veía divertido con ese peculiar corte de pelo, por lo que cuando por fin alcanzaran las grutas y el joven se marchó, agarró e kunai que usase para invocar a su aliada y con él igualarle el pelo, seguramente Itachi le protestaría cuando despertase, aunque eso sería fácil de aplacar…

Un corte de pelo que le favorecía enormemente, marcaba más sus rasgos y esas cicatrices que ahora relucían sobre su piel frescas le daban un toque que la hacía morderse el labio mientras le observaba, no podía creer que se hubiese quedado dormido, y mucho menos que siguiese durmiendo. Se acercó a él y se amoldó a su cuerpo quedando a un costado abrazándole y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él.


	25. Tortura

_**Tortura**_

Despertó a las pocas horas y se encontró con que él seguía igualmente dormido, tan tranquilo, le miró los ojos sin despertarlo y los descubrió co su normal tono carmesí… se veía tan sumamente apetecible…

Apenas dándose cuenta se colocó sobre él y empezó desde la zona de las caderas a hacer un recorrido a besos hacia sus labios que rozó casi con los suyos en un roce torturador… Si estuviese despierto quizás, sólo quizás…

Se quedó sentada sobre las caderas de él, ¿por qué tenía que ser así todo? Ahora no solo era buscado por asesino sino también por haberla sacado de aquel lugar, y ella ahora era como una traidora para Konoha y quizás considerada igual por el consejo de Sunagakure… ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así respecto a él? Eran tantos "¿por qué?

Se quedó embobada observándole, parecía dormir tranquilo, se recostó quedando sobre él frente a frente, apoyando la suya con la de él, a escasos centímetros de sus labios…

Pudo sentir el calor de su aliento acariciando sus labios, le miró, sus perlas azabaches estaban puestas en sus esmeraldas, y una sonrisa semidormida asomaba en sus labios. Notó sus manos subir por sus muslos de modo ascendente hacia otras zonas y de ahí a recorrerle la espalda produciéndole un cosquilleo por la espalda robándole una sonrisa y uniese sus labios con aquellos que la recibieron con hambre con deseo y ella respondió de igual modo.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar aquel torso de seda y las de él desprender de las pocas prendas la figura de ella. Al poco ella soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir sus labios sobre algunas zonas de su piel algo más sensibles, realmente aquel moreno era su tentación y su perdición, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, se liberó de esos labios y bajo por el torso del moreno de un modo exasperante para éste, pues sentirla de un modo tan cálido y suave lo torturaban, pero tal y como ella iba descendiendo en su trayecto la tortura era mayor.

Ella estaba disfrutando hacerle sufrir, es más adoraba la cara de Itachi de ese modo… se veía aún más lindo si cabía… Pero la tortura apenas acaba de empezar…


	26. ¿Segura?

_**¿Segura?**_

Se entretuvo a conciencia en la zona del ombligo mientras una mano continuaba descendiendo al par que la otra ascendía, sus esmeraldas observaron al moreno mientras su cuerpo notaba como la erección del moreno empezaba ser más palpable lo que produjo que ella sonriera acercándose más hacia esa zona.

Itachi estaba que no podía, ella era una torturadora, elevó la cabeza para mirarla y sólo se pudo excitar más, pero hizo acto de autocontrol – Te…Temari… Para… - Su voz sonaba agitada lo que provocaba que ella también se excitase, pero serpenteó su cuerpo hasta colocar su frente contra la de Itachi cruzando sus miradas, aunque se quedó sobre una zona que mataba por dentro al moreno… – Dime… - Él no podía, no aguantaba tenerla sobre esa zona y verla de ese modo - ¿Estás segura de esto? – Ella posó sus brazos sobre su pecho y rozó sus labios con los de él – Muy segura Itachi… Recuerdo lo que se supone que sucedió, recuerdo lo que me hicieron pero no puedo cobrarme algo que realmente no sucedió, pero hay algo que me recordó – Él la miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo que lo movían a abrazarla, sus caderas lo impulsaban a tenerla y ese roce con sus labios le obligaban a devorarla – Temari… - Ella, sabiendo lo que le estaba haciendo colocó un dedo sobre los labios de él para evitar que hiciese nada hasta que ella acabase de hablar – Pero, hay algo que si me voy a cobrar, y es contigo Itachi… Se lo que sentí entonces, lo que me provocas ahora, como sé que seguramente jamás podré tenerte tan cerca como ahora… Quiero recordarte siempre…

Él la miró, sabía que ella tenía razón, cuando su compañero regresara se despedirían y él regresaría a donde pertenecía, volvería a cumplir con su condena…


	27. Promesas

_**Promesas**_

Estaban exhaustos, abrazados el uno al otro, él parecía dormir y ella jugaba con un dedo en su pecho observándole – Itachi, más te vale mantenerte con vida, ¿oyes? O antes de que alguien te mate te mataré yo misma… No pienso dejar que te condenes hasta tal punto... – La mano de él se extendió hasta acariciarle la mejilla – Antes de perder por completo la vista iré a buscarte… a buscaros… -Acariciándole ahora el vientre y besándola – Cuando nos separemos regresaré a Sunagakure, coger algunas de mis cosas y me trasladaré al Norte… Será mejor que no tardes demasiado en ir a buscarme –Dándole un mordisquito jugueton en el labio - ¿Repetimos? – Tumbándola bajo él volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con besos – Tantas veces quieras… Ita…

Ambos sabían que aquellas promesas eran una vaga cadena con la que permanecer unidos y seguir cada uno por su lado pues los dos sabían que era una posibilidad del cero por ciento. Ella había dejado de pensar en los "porqué", sin querer comprenderlo todo, sabía que sólo quería hacer desaparecer esa soledad de los ojos del moreno y poder dormir junto él para despertarse hallándole junto a ella, no quería entregarlo a las condenas de los muertos. A su vez él sabía que estaba condenándola a sufrir algo peor incluso que lo que él "debía" soportar, pero por más que tratase de olvidar lo que sentía por ella no podía lograrlo y aún menos cuando ella pronunciaba de esa forma tan particular su nombre…

Quizás sólo hubiese dos supervivientes del clan Uchiha, casi seguro uno de los dos acabaría muerto en un enfrentamiento, pero eso no significaba que el clan Uchiha finalizase de un modo tal horrible su linaje…


	28. Gaara

_**Gaara…**_

Entre aquellas paredes de fría roca el ruido de la lluvia externa resonaba con fuerza, Temari entreabrió los ojos con pereza, ese ruido le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, buscó con la mirada la figura de Itachi sin hallarle, pero comprendió el porqué cuando se descubrió cubierta con un yukata de tonos negros con esferas lagrimales en color carmesí como decoración. Él había regresado a dónde le correspondía y ella debería hacer igual pero antes de ello debería saber en que zona se encontraba y una vez estuviese cerca de los territorios de Sunagakure buscar la manera de comunicarse con el Kazekage.

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo y ocultarse de sus propios compañeros no le agradaba demasiado, sabía que debía localizar primeramente a Gaara, pero buscándolo en su despacho no lo halló, buscó en sus estancias y tampoco, así que acabó por escurrirse hasta sus propias estancias. Cuando entró descubrió que todo seguía tal y como lo dejo, bueno, no todo, en uno de los sillones se encontraba alguien que enseguida reconoció – Gaara…- Agarró una manta y se acercó a él, estaba profundamente dormido, lo tapó con ella y se arrodillo frente a él en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de él permitiéndose abandonarse al sueño, a la mañana siguiente habría demasiadas cosas que explicar y dolorosas despedidas…


	29. Gaarakun

_**Gaara-kun…**_

Sintió algo delicado rozando su piel, apretándola en lo que podía convertirse en un abrazo mortal, sus ojos se abrieron buscando entre la oscuridad perturbada por la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas y ahí estaba, donde lo encontró al llegar observándola con aquella mirada de cuando tenía apenas doce años, ella ya sabía que podría encontrarse aquella mirada, se había mentalizado para ello pero aun así aquella mirada dolió mucho más que si le atravesasen el torso de un extremo al otro.

Él no dejaba de observarla clavando sus aguamarinas en las esmeraldas de ella - ¿¡Por qué te marchaste con ellos Temari!? – Ella abrió un poco más los ojos ante aquella pregunta, pero pronto los afilo nuevamente – Dime, ¿qué debería haber hecho pues Kazekage-sama? ¿Permitirles caminar por el territorio de Sunagakure abiertamente? ¡Aún quedan Jinchuurikis por nuestro territorio! ¡Uzumaki Naruto atraviesa en más de una ocasión el desierto de Sunagakure! – Y dime Temari, ¿por qué uno de ellos fue visto en las fronteras? – Temari reaccionó – Dijo que debía tomar otra dirección, el camino más rápido para que se marchase era aquel, lo envié con un bunshin hasta pocos metros antes de las vigilias, yo permanecí con el otro… - Gaara permanecía impasible observándola – Si, todo eso ya lo se, también sé que fuiste encontrada con Uchiha Itachi al borde de la muerte y que pediste acompañar a la escolta hasta Konoha, sé que allí le pediste a la Hokage un intercambio, su vida por la tuya y, sé que él te secuestró de allí…

Temari observó con rabia a su hermano – Veo que sus informantes dejan que desear Kazekage-sama, Uchiha Itachi salvó mi vida, era justo pues salvar yo la suya, él no me secuestró de las prisiones de Konoha, él me rescató de un individuo de las prisiones. Hay algo que me unió a ese hombre, ambos compartimos un "algo", la única razón de mi regreso a Sunagakure es para presentar mi renuncia como kunoichi de Sunagakure, a mi linaje y a mis gentes – Su voz era calma al igual que su mirada, su cuerpo iba siendo liberado poco a poco de su prisión de arena - ¿Por qué? – Sus ojos volvían a ser los de su queridísimo Kazekage – He ayudado a dos asesinos buscados pertenecientes a la organización que me arrebató a mi hermano, y casi al otro, el consejo como mínimo me prohibirá ejercer nuevamente como kunoichi o mantener relación contigo, echaran polvo sobre la historia si elijó desaparecer, la cosa quedará en que simplemente desaparecí o me asesinaron… son expertos en inventarse cosas por el estilo. Además… - Gaara eliminó por completo la arena - ¿¡Pretendes que renuncie a mi única hermana!? No puedes pedirme eso, ¡no te permito que me pidas eso! – Temari sonrió, una sonrisa falsa que con su aparición y aquellas palabras eliminó el brillo de sus ojos – Soy la vergüenza del linaje de Kazekages de Sunagakure, Gaara no te pido que renuncies a mí, te suplicó que elimines todo recuerdo conmigo de tu memoria… Posiblemente en mi seno esté el primer descendiente en años del casi extinto clan Uchiha, hijo de Uchiha Itachi. Jamás podría seguir siendo una habitante de Sunagakure…

Gaara no podía apartar sus ojos de ella – Por supuesto que si, nadie tiene porqué enterarse, si abortas a ese niño… - Temari miró ofendida a su hermano - ¿¡Pretendes que de fin a la vida de un niño!? ¿¡Quieres que sea como era nuestro padre!? ¡Daré a luz a este niño y lo criaré, despertará el poder del clan Uchiha! – Gaara la entendía, le dolía entenderla - ¿y cómo pagarás los gastos? No habrá vida del ninja en tu estado… - Se acercó hacia su hermano y le cogió un mano reposándola en su vientre – El cómo no importa, hay una vida en mi interior, trabajaré de mercenaria hasta que mi cuerpo me lo permita, el dinero que gane lo dedicaré en él, le mostraré las enseñanzas que tu muestras ahora y un día, cuando más se necesiten guerreros volveremos a ayudaros…

Los ojos de Gaara temblaban débilmente, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza - ¡SABES QUE JAMÁS LO PERMITIRÉ TEMARI! – Por supuesto que ella lo sabía – Mi deber como kunoichi es mostrar mis respetos y mi renuncia ante mi Kazekage, pero no he venido aquí por ello, he venido a despedirme de mi hermano, de mi querido hermano pequeño, Gaara-kun, sabes que podría no haber vuelto, me arriesgo a demasiado por haberlo hecho, pero al menos tú debías saber porqué desaparezco y espero que se lo comuniques también a Kankurô. Ya no pertenezco a Sunagakure…

Gaara negaba con la cabeza, era la primera vez que temari lo veía comportarse como el niño que jamás conoció, se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Gaara-kun… Conviértete en un gran hombre hermanito…

Antes siquiera de que él pudiese responder ella había desaparecido por uno de los balcones dejándose caer, muchos habían oído las voces, mucha gente esperaba para detenerla y que se presentase ante el consejo pero la firme voz del Kazekage negando cualquier acto que la retuviese bastó para que nadie moviese más que sus ojos en la dirección que ella tomó antes de desaparecer definitivamente.


End file.
